


The Beyonce Prophecy

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, Wolverine - Fandom, X-Men
Genre: Adult!Peter, Consensual/NSFW, Established Relationship, First Time - Rimming, Idiots... but adorable, M/M, Terrible Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: [GIFT; NSFW] After returning home from a battle, Wolverine thinks he's got the apartment to himself and decides to spend some time Relaxing. When it's clear he wasn't as alone as he thought, it sparks a new experience for the two lovers.
Relationships: Peter Parker/James Logan, Peter Parker/Logan, Spiderclaw, Spiderman/Wolverine
Kudos: 27





	The Beyonce Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freshsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/gifts).

To be perfectly honest, this was on him.

Perhaps the mission had taken far more out of the hero than even he’d realised, given how easily a normally instinct-driven brain had dismissed familiar sounds like the kettle being on and the shower running… filing them under ‘_safe_’ and ‘_don’t worry about it_’. So when he flopped face-first on the bed, it took a good thirty seconds for his mind snapped back to proper awareness.

Bumps, bruises and battered pride were all knitting together as his superhealing began to take over; the only downside to that was that it tended to have a rather unusual side-effect. Sometimes it was adrenaline, if he was still in the fight-or-flight situation… sometimes it was a deep and unrelenting desire to lay down and sleep for a week as his body depleted all its resources to stop him dropping dead on the spot.

But… sometimes it was a more predictable, slightly _harder_-to-explain-around-the-team response; endorphins would flood his healing form, the intense relief of no longer being in pain and starting to feel good again. It was like a rather sultry runner’s high… at least, that’s how Wolverine tended to try to describe it.

The downside of that was that the costumes they were all wearing happened to lack enough wiggle room so that the issue wasn’t immediately obvious to everyone in the X-Jet, or the Fantastic 4-mobile, or whatever the hell the Avenger’s were calling that weird plane from a few minutes ago.  He’s pretty sure Banner has worked it out, but the bloke was a Doctor after all; and, well, he can only imagine that sometimes de-hulking tended to have a few _unique_ side effects. Hmmm… alright, that thought didn’t exactly help Logan’s little issue; might actively have encouraged the damn thing.

He glares at his crotch, and frowns. “Do you know how tired I am?” he asks the erection there, as if it would respond or at least have the decency to feel some sort of shame for its reaction. “Ah, fuck it… can’t blame you for my horn-dog hormones.” 

Thank gods Peter wasn’t home, he’d never live it down if he’d been caught having a friendly argument with his own engorged dick. Hell, he’d be lucky if one of the other Avengers hadn’t heard; the tower was large and all, but he could sometimes tell when their upstairs neighbourhood thunder god was entertaning another of the team…

And it wasn’t hard to pinpoint when someone on the floor below was kicking asses up and down the gym. Say what you like about the quirks of the members, James had always had a strong respect for Natasha; that woman could probably kick his teeth in and he’d thank her for the challenge. 

On the upside… at least a few centuries on this Earth had taught him subtlety. Eyes flicking around the apartment and noting the other’s suit wasn’t draped across chair, floor or wall; a sure sign the pun-slinger was still out on his own little mission with Hawkeye and Iron Man. No idea what it was for, but it had to be a good story…

Some couples exchanged their days over the dinner table; a little running insight into who was falling behind at work, new cases, closed deals and office gossip. Sure, technically it was the same for them, but… rarely did the majority of average daily debriefs tend to encompass talk about aliens, lasers from space, superpowers and who was superfucking one another. 

  
  


The headphones slipped over James’ ears as he reclined on the bed, the remains of his costume dumped on the floor in a sad little heap. He’d done what he could with a wet-wipe about the majority of the dried blood, but it wasn’t exactly the worst he’d come home coated in… not since that one goop-based mutant. Acid jelly was the worst thing to try and get off your damn body, after all. Superhealing just complicated the whole mess... just recalling the incident made the man shudder in horror.

Cool air flowed rhythmically over him from the air-con unit above the bed; and he couldn’t remember turning it on… but surely he had at some point, rght? Huh… maybe they’d just forgot to turn it off. Or maybe… it was that robot butler guy? _Jenkins_ or something.

Free of the constraining attire, his thick, heavy cock bobbed languidly around; half-erect and waiting to see which way things would go. The laptop booted up with a soft tingle, and James just about opened the preferred website by instinct alone; left hand sowly pumping his shaft, teasing the tip by tugging at his foreskin rhythmically, teeth grazing his bottom lip at the sensation.  As a video loaded, and the loud moans pumped through the headset directly into his ears, James felt the thick member in his grasp begin to swell to full awareness. Glans peeking out, shiny and engorged, from the protective hood of the foreskin; James wriggled slightly, to allow a better angle to thrust up into his waiting hand.

On the screen, his eyes were glued to the almost-broken expression of a bear writhing in ecstacy under the ministrations of a talented twunk’s tongue; hands gripping the bedsheets like he would fall off the world otherwise. The mutant felt his own entrance tingle with remembered pleasure, and sudden need... aroused beyond expectations by this particular video, a little outside the normal scope of what either of them usually came to. 

Perhaps he’d been a tad nostalgic, after arguing with his own cock, and clicked on something a little different this time; something that reminded him of different times, different men, women, others. When things had been secret, hidden dalliances in the dark so no one ever found you out...

Still, he can’t resist sucking on a finger... two, in fact, and slicking them with warm spittle. James slipped the fingers beneath his sack and ran them around the ring of muscle there; shuddering as his member jerked at the added sensation. Fuck, not the ideal position... but it was definitely doing _something_.

Sweat beaded his forehead as the first finger penetrated shallowly, air cooling the warm slick spread around the hole; precum weeping down his cock in an obscene display of arousal, running over his hand as it pumped vigorously. Wet, slick sounds filling the room along with his quiet panting, bitten-off moans, and the creaking of the bed as he rocked shallowly against his own fingers.

“F-fuck... yeah...” James pants, head tilted back and body taut as he felt the climax approach; eyes laser-focused on the screen as the recipient’s cries grew loud, face-flushed and balls tight. Logan was right there with him, on the edge and so, _so_ ready to plummet over into climax...

The sight of the twunk delving deeply, desperately between the bear’s cheeks, the sound of the man roaring his orgasm as it painted the sheets with an untouched cock... it was too much. James’s eyes shut tight, and he went rigid, fist furiously bringing him to climax alongside the pornstars; hole clenching erratically around his fingers as his come coated the mutant’s chest, hands, chin and sheets. A desperate cry was held clenched between his sharp teeth, as he shuddered through the orgasm and out the other side.

By the time he was practically hurled into the golden afterglow of climax, Logan was panting frantically; try to regain his breath after such an unusually explosive solo orgasm. It wasn’t often that happened when you were practically married to a man who could hang from the wall and suck your cock in so deep it should have been illegal to come that hard.  Speaking of...

James’s eyes snap open as something warm and wet hits his forehead and rolls down the angles of his jaw. He almost laughs, but holds it in. Of course.

Above, face flushed and erect cock dribbling globules of precum as it swayed beneath him, was Peter. Hanging onto the ceiling and barely clad in a towel, his lover had clearly snuck across the wall to get a better look at the display; maybe see what it was that really turned a big, macho bloke like The Wolverine on, when no one was watching.

“Enjoy the show?” James grins, not in the least embarrassed to have been caught ‘getting to know himself better’, as it were. His cock gives a brave effort of twitching at the sudden brief thought of how hot it would be for the webslinger to jerk himself off, and come on James below; like a strange combination of kink, facials and sniping. He frowns at his mind. _Post-nut Wolverine_ didn’t make a lot of sense...

There’s barely a bounce as the other lowers himself to the bed, and Wolverine’s sensitive nose is overwhelmed by the scent of Peter’s beloved showergel; which was about as subtle as being run over by a fruit-laden float. James sneezes, and throws the webslinger a glare. 

Peter’s too busy watching the replay of the video, clearly unable to hear anything given Logan’s still got the headset on. He turns to say something, frowns, yanks the headset off, and prods Wolverine right in his flagging erection.

“I said, is this the kind of _deep, dirty sexy fantasy you’re too ashamed to tell me about_, babe? Cause I’m one thousand percent down to eat your ass ‘til you scream, Tarzan-style. Just say the word!” Peter grins cockily, teasing the sensitive member back to life. “Oooh, looks like this Little Fella wants to go for round two...”

Gathering the braincels left to him, James shakes his head. “Nah, not this time, Petey... it’s a bit of an advanced move, if ya get my meaning.”

He can tell, immediately, that that was the worst thing he could say to someone who saw almost everything as a challenge. Sighing, James braces himself for the chaos to come; and hopes he gets a chance to do so again, too. Soon, for preference.

“Are you implying I don’t know how to eat ass properly, dog breath?” Peter spits, his voice laced with accusation and some slight overtones of hurt pride.

“I’m just sayin’ that it's a mite educational to have someone eat yours first before you go hurling yourself headfirst into a situation ya not ready for, bug-boy.” James growls back, on cue, and rolls his eyes.

“That’s bug _MAN_ to you, uh, dog breath... and I’m-... well, I’m gonna go into the kitchen for a minute... and when I come back, _ooooh, you’re going to be devastated by the burn coming your way!_” Peter returns in a shower of words, as he rises off the bed in a huff. 

James grabs an ankle and Peter flops to the bed face-first, sputtering at the indignity, having lost the towel in the maneuvre. Carefully moving the laptop off to the side table with a free hand, and kicking he headset to the floor; James leaned over the prone form and kissed at the parts of neck he could reach, then the shoulders, and down the spine. Chuckling quietly at the little twitches of muscle underneath his lips as he dipped lower.

Reaching the unfairly taut posterior, James readjusted his postion and nipped a firm cheek as the other yelped. His rough, caloused hands ran down the deceptively lithe but muscular sides; feeling the ripple of his prescence as they passed. Peter hummed at the sensation, wriggling until he could get his knees beneath him; eyes looking back at his lover as his face rested against the sheets. 

It was an open expression, of vulnerabilty and trust; something that said, without words, that Peter was willing to play along with whatever Logan had planned. The spiderbooty was wiggled in front of the mutant’s face, invitingly; the webslinger’s webslinger hug heavily between long, muscular thighs. Clearly throbbing at the sudden manhandling.

When you can lift several tonne, it was hard to find someone able to flip you to the floor and kiss a length from lips to cock. Peter loved it whenever James got a little... handsy.

Making pointed eyecontact, James reminded, “If ya don’t like it, or start feelin’ too overwhelemed, say so. It ain’t for everyone... some like it, some don’t; so tell me to stop if ya want.” There’s a pause as a rather concerningly calculating look stole over his features. “Of course... if ya do end up likin’ it, just remember ta keep quiet... don’t want the others to hear ya screaming my name, hmmm?”

The perky spider posterior wriggle again in agreement, and James laughed. “Have it your way, then...”

A hand planed on either cheek, James kneaded the area; drawing the other’s focus entirely to his rear and making sure the blood was flowing to all the right locations. One hand briefly brushed a teasing swipe against the long shaft of Peter’s peter; and left it alone once more. Its owner huffed a frustrated sound into the sheets beneath him...

Returning to the task, James parted the firm cheeks to reveal the twitching hole betwixt them; leaning in close and doing nothing more than breathing hotly over Peter’s entrance. Warmth being sapped away by the ever-present blast of airconditioning above, prividing a strange dual sensation that sent an odd shudder up the webslinger’s spine.

“Good?” James mumbles, waiting for a sign that the other wasn’t quietly freaking out and not sure how to back out. An impatient wriggle, and a familiar hum of ‘_yes, thank you, get on with it_’, told the mutant that now was the time to proceed. “Alright then, brace yaself, bugboy.”

He thinks Peter opened his mouth to protest, and lost the words in a low whoosh of exhalation; the breath leaving his body in one fell swoop as James laved the broad expanse of his tongue against the twitching hole. He repeated the long, slow lick again, and again, before pulling back to survey the surprised shake in Peter’s thighs.

The tip of his tongue followed the nner curve of one cheek; and then the other. Glancing briefly around the circumference of Peter’s slick, needy hole until it was being pushed back against James’ face in silent _demand_. No... a _plea_. 

Hands parting both cheeks firmly, Logan lapped at the hole with his rough, cat-like tongue in earnest this time. Alternate broadstrokes with short little licks, using the tip of hs tongue to draw little circles and designs around the wet, clenching pucker. Peter moaned into the mattress, as his fingers clenched the sheets; a flush rising up his chest and throat as James teased and tormented with all the expertise that a few centuries could muster.

Since the smart-mouthed love of his life just so happened to like what was happening, just as Wolverine had hoped Peter would, the mutant would spare no time in driving the other wild. He never did anything half-assed when it came to Peter... 

James’ nostrils flared as the heady scent of growing arousal filled the room, rising off the webslinger’s skin so thickly it occluded the godawfully fruity showergel of moments before. _Careful_, he tells himself. It’s a new sensation, can blow the mind if the teacher isn’t paying enough attention to the receiver... _carefully does it_.

He felt, more than saw, the other’s cock twitching between Peter’s thighs; bals tightening with each teasing lick. James pressed closer than before, lips pressed against flesh as his tongue lavished the hole fervently, as Peter shuddered from the onslaught. 

Peter moans his name in a muffled keen, over and over like a mantra as James continues, finally plunging a hot, wriggling tongue into the arachnid’s hole; feeling his own arousal spike as it clenched around the most-welcome intruder. He plunges it back and forth, spit dribbling from his lips and rolling in cooling drops down Peter’s flesh, and teasing the too-tight balls below. 

Peter was shuddering now, fists clenching the sheets like a lifeine as the strange new pleasure surges through him; so good, so different, so-… so-... words were clearly failing him. Still, a steady stream of choked-off moans and half-words fell into the mattress, as James fought to bring the other to climax. He tongue-fucked the other’s hole with abandon; there really was no other descriptor for the action, and he felt the other’s body tensing like a racehorse as it saw the starter’s gun raise.

“J-James… gonna…” Peter gasped in a scratchy whisper, and snatched frantically at a nearby pillow in which to bury his face as James ramped up the assault. 

Peter screamed; muffled as it was by the pillow James would still make out his own name as the acrobat’s form writhed; he pulled his tongue free and lapped at the entrance frantically, trying to keep the other cresting the peak of his pleasure for as long as possible.  Between the muscular thighs, Peter’s cock spurted frantic jets of thick, hot come across the bedsheets there. It was utterly debauch, yet so very, very hot… he felt heat thundering through his body at the sight, the sound, and the sated scent of his lover.

James pulls back instinctually as Peter’s body gives a final shudder and falls forwards; he automatically flips the other to his side, so the loud-mouth won’t suffocate in the pillow as his mind rebooted. Heh, should have known Peter would have a white-out on his first time… might’ve chosen a different position.

Still, a good result.

Glancing down, head full of a strangely tranquil sensation, James starts to realise he’d come again. Stripes of white played over the sheets and across Peter’s legs; and yet, he couldn’t recall exactly when… only that one surge of pleasure when he’d brought Peter to climax.

He sighs in defeat. A few hundred years old and he was still finding new kinks… the brat would never let him live this down, he just goddamn knew it.  
Ah well, come what may, he would face it. For Peter, the acrobatic loudmouth he loved more than life itself for some ungodly reason.

Speaking of…

James curled himself about the stirring form, and gently pulled the other partly atop his chest as Peter blinked open slightly dazed eyes. The faint flush of pleasure still dusting his cheeks as he focused on Wolverine.

“…_holy shit_.” he breathed, “That was… fucking intense, and amazing and-… and-…” 

Words failed.

James understood. “Yeah, can be like that. Glad ya liked it… we can try again some other time, when ya can feel your legs again, huh?”

Peter stuck out his tongue childishly, and they both laughed. The pair settled together, feeling the exhaustion of the day’s respective misions beginning to weigh on them now the urgent intimacy had faded into a peaceful daze.

“_Mmmm_… remind me to kiss you thanks… once you’ve brushed your teeth…” Peter mumbled, barely awake, and jerked in surprise as James immediately kissed him on the lips. “Dude…_ whyyyy_?”

Beaming and barely awake, James simply responded, “Well, now ya one of the few people out there who can say you’ve kissed ya own ass, huh?”

“Pfft… that doesn’t even make sense…” Peter moaned, curling in sleepily.

“Never said it did, bugman, but ya know full well neither of us’ve got more than one workin’ braincell after we come. Jus’ leave it to the mornin’… we’ll ask Banner… or Stark…” James’s voice faded into sleep, as Peter snapped immediately awake.

“James? Babe? Tell me you were kidding? _Oh my god, please tell me you were-_… I know you’re fake snoring, so help me gods _I’ll webb up the toilet seat again_!”

Wolverine finally stops pretending to be deeply slumbering only when the other began to fwump him with pillows. And a rather hilarious fight ensues, after which they both breathlessly decide to stop fooling around and get some serious cuddle-napping done.


End file.
